


Misconception

by Ionah



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he or doesn't he? Sequel to Miscommunication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

## Misconception

by Ionah

* * *

* * *

Misconception  
by Ionah 

Lex stood and walked around the desk toward Clark to stop in front of him. Clark looked up, his eyes wide, his throat working visibly. Lex offered his hand and waited. 

With only a slight hesitation, Clark gripped Lex's hand and let Lex pull him to his feet. 

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, Clark. May I?" 

Clark moistened his lips. "I... Yes." 

Lex leaned forward, lifting his head slightly to get the angle right, then moved to press his lips against Clark's. Clark didn't move, didn't even seem to be breathing. Lex pulled back with a frown. 

"Is something wrong? Have you changed your mind?" 

"No. It's just... I don't know what to do. It feels different than kissing a girl." 

"It is different. You're not kissing a girl." 

Clark seemed to relax at Lex's tone. "No kidding." 

"You've never even imagined what it would be like with another man, have you?" 

"No," he said, the words barely more than a breath of air. "Not until you said what you said." 

Lex nodded. Reaching up, he framed Clark's face with his hands and used them to guide Clark into the right position for a slow, deep kiss. Lex felt the warmth of Clark's lips against his, the softness, the scrape of rough whiskers against his cheeks, the fall of silky hair against his fingers. He slowly traced the outline of Clark's mouth with his tongue and teased the edges, trying to build up to the moment when he'd get his first real taste of Clark. A taste he'd been aching to savor for over a year. 

Slow and easy, Lex pulled Clark closer, wanting to feel the length of Clark's body pressed to his own. He tried and failed to tamp down on the powerful surge of desire coursing through him. 

Suddenly Clark froze, his eyes opening wide. 

Lex felt the tension and broke off the kiss. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry--" 

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. If this isn't what you really want--" 

"That's not it. I want you to kiss me. I do." Clark moved to resume the kiss, but Lex stopped him by holding firmly to Clark's head, their lips only inches away. 

Lex refused to be responsible for ruining things between him and Clark. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"Yes," Clark said softly. 

"Then let's try this again. But relax this time, okay?" 

"I'll try, but it's... hard." 

And it was. Lex realized he had an erection and that it was pressed quite firmly against Clark's hip. Probably freaking him out and making relaxation impossible. 

Well, hell. 

Lex cleared his throat and stepped back. "Sorry about that." 

Clark reached out and pulled Lex close again. "Don't be sorry. It's... exciting. I'm a little nervous, that's all." 

"It's okay to be nervous when you're trying something new." 

"What if... what if it turns out I'm no good at... _guy_ stuff, and it messes things up between us?" 

Lex stared at Clark's anxious expression. "If you're no good at _guy stuff_ , it'll be all my fault for not teaching you how it's supposed to be done." 

Clark swallowed visibly. "Well, then... I guess we'd better get started with my lessons." 

**THE END**

(Hmm... debating the merits of documenting these lessons...) 


End file.
